


~my boo {remake}

by Rxin_Bop



Series: whip nae nae for you get a whooping [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i still cant tag, mmmmmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxin_Bop/pseuds/Rxin_Bop
Summary: :)
Relationships: Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: whip nae nae for you get a whooping [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	~my boo {remake}

**Author's Note:**

> dies

i made it confusing, tommy hasnt told ranboo he likes him yet, they are just the homies rn :))

\-------------------------------

“Toms! Where are you?” ranboo looked around for Tommy, “my room!” ranboo sighed softly and walked over to tommy's room “such an annoying child.” Tommy gasped, a fake offended one. “Whatever, just put your stuff by my bed, loser.” ranboo put his bags by tommy's bed and walked over to tommy, putting his arms around tommy “wanna stream?” “you haven't done a face reveal, not even I can see!” “Then this is my face reveal.” ranboo took off his mask and glasses and looked at tommy, who was blushing a dark shade of pink. Ranboo laughed softly “now we can stream?” “yea- mhm.” “okay start the stream. I'm getting a snack because i'm hungry.” 

Tommy nodded and ranboo left the room, tommy started up his stream “what is up, chat?!” tommys chat was on emote only so it was 99% pogs, tommy changed the chat setting so they could talk, after about 5 minutes ranboo walked back in, out of camera view “BOO IT TOOK YOU LIKE FOREVER TO GET A SNACK!” ranboo tried holding back a laugh, failing. Tommy grabbed ranboo’s arm and pulled him into camera view “chat i present to you, ranboo!” chat was filled with “pog’’s and a “why is ranboo there?” from time to time “Tommy you absolutely suck, i hate you so much.” “no you don't, you love me.”

ranboo and tommy both laughed, ranboo hugged tommy and looked at the chat “chat we’re minors, that's weird.” “what are they saying?” “tomboo, tommy x ranboo, etc etc.” tommy blushed a faint pink “chat that's not pog.” a quiet laugh was heard from ranboo, making tommy look at him “shut it, boo.” 

_ Does a 2 hour time skip because the stream can go die in a hole _

“Not twitter going crazy over my face reveal.” ranboo looked at tommy, putting his phone down “i gave them hopes for dreams face reveal now.” Tommy laughed “OH, boo, my parents are gonna be home in like 5 minutes and i didnt do the dishes.” “toms your so dumb.” “it's fine they wont care- maybe father will but whatever.” tommy sat next to ranboo and hugged him, ranboo smiled and hugged tommy back. 

_ They fell asleep cuz thats pOg also 10 minute time skip cuz make the parents late _

Tommy's mum and dad walked into the house “dear, don't make a sound.” (im calling them mr and mrs innit now but also fatherinnit and motherinnit) fatherinnit looked at motherinnit, who was pointing at the couch “oh.” motherinnit dragged fatherinnit to the kitchen so they could put away the groceries, SOMEONE made too much sound, making ranboo wake up, he looked at tommy and smiled, ranboo got up, going to the kitchen cuz that's where the sound came from, “Oh. Hello sir and ma’am!” motherinnit looked at ranboo and smiled softly “hello, we didn't wake you up did we?” “no, no, you didn't.” motherinnit nodded and went back to putting stuff away, ranboo walked back into the living room, seeing tommy just sitting there on his phone. ranboo sat down next to tommy and hugged him, tommy smiled slightly and put his phone down “why so clingy, boo?” “nothing.” tommy nodded and hugged ranboo back.

_ Smh i'll make a part 2 of this _

**Author's Note:**

> alives


End file.
